


petrichor

by Hansine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Established Relationship, F/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: petrichor [pet-ri-kawr]. noun. a distinctive scent, usually described as earthy, pleasant, or sweet, produced by rainfall on very dry ground.where sasuke is the god of storms and thunder and sakura is the goddess of spring, the earth, and growth.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	petrichor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tminor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tminor/gifts).



> Kind of slice-of-life-y. I asked [Tminor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tminor) for a prompt and got mythology au. Hope everyone enjoys <3

He smiled into her skin as he continued to caress her gently, fingers brushing against her heat but never quite touching. It was such a sight to behold, her soft pink hair glowing in the moonlight and her sweat slicked skin glistening even in the darkness of his room. They had warned him of the goddess of spring and the earth and growth, of her naiveté and of her youth. It was a mere few centuries since she had become a deity herself, plucked from the earth as a stillborn and having grown in the presence of gods and splendor since, compared to his millennia of existence, but they didn’t know. She was kind and gentle yes, likely to mother and soothe as her domain had wont her to be, but she had a wrath like no other when what she considered to be hers was threatened. He remembered the sudden spike of fear down his spine when some silly sprite had leaned into him and touched his arm, felt the venom and jealousy in the air, and it made his blood boil. Sweet little Sakura wasn’t always so sweet after all, and it drew him to her.

The breathy whisper of his name on her lips made him harder, a streak of possessiveness coursing through his veins. He liked to watch her on his bed, shameless and bare, as he stroked her to completion, burn into his mind the way she arched off the mattress and stiffened, how her mouth fell open into a pretty little ‘o’ or a scream of pleasure, the way her body quaked as his fingers continued to help her along through the first of many orgasms he’d give her through the night. She’d long since gotten over her embarrassment of being loud, his quarters tucked into the furthest corner of his estate. It had been large and lonely once, but she colored it with her presence ever since she had entered his life.

He bit the curve of her shoulder when he finally pushed his fingers inside of her, slowly stretching her out for him, earning a long, drawn out moan of approval when he curled his fingers and pressed against her walls. He drew back and shifted in place, gripping her chin with his free hand before bending down to kiss her. He pumped in and out of her slowly, just how she liked it. He preened under her attention when she draped her arms over his shoulders, keeping him right by her and deepening the kiss. She breathed out his name when he pulled away just slightly, his forehead touching hers, his fingers never once stopping. 

“ _ Sasuke-kun, more. _ ”

He smiled. Who was he to deny her?

.

.

.

.

He thought he was going to surprise her with a visit to her gardens, lunch in tow with generous servings of anmitsu from his mother tucked inside. What he didn’t think would happen was finding himself seated on the ground against a tree trunk with Sakura straddling him, her hands on his face as she kissed him deeply. He could feel the faint crackling of lightning on his fingertips as his hands moved to her back, undoing the obi and letting it fall to the earth. His head fell back when she made quick work of his own clothes, pushing away and peeling off what needed to before sinking down completely on him with a soft sigh. 

It was an open space and he could already imagine the heavy scent of petrichor when they were done, faintly registering the dark clouds that were starting to fill the sky. In moments like these, he could barely control the weather. She brought blessings to the earth and moved the cycle along. He watched her move her hands over almost open buds and flowers bloomed in their wake, how everything became more vibrant just as she passed by, and how birdsong filled the air. Most days, he could manage and keep to his schedule, but who could ever expect to control themselves when they had beauty incarnate in their laps, disheveled and dark eyed with kiss swollen lips and unblemished skin just waiting for him to sink his teeth onto?

Lighting tore through the air and a loud clap of thunder followed right after, rain pouring heavily, slipping through the spaces between the leaves and the branches and getting them wet. It was getting cold but all he could feel was the heat of being inside of her, the furnace of her skin, the fire of her touch. His vision whited out just as he thrust up into her, pushing himself deep inside as she clamped down hard on him. Her sighs had turned into a low moan, her arms and thighs trembling as she struggled to keep herself on top of him. He could only put his hands on her waist in response.

“I’ve got you.”

She fell apart on top of him after that.

.

.

.

.

“Imagine my surprise when I was caught in a thunderstorm. I didn’t realize there was one scheduled for today.”

Sasuke glared at his older brother from the genkan as he toed off his shoes. There was an amused, all-knowing tone to his voice that just rankled him. He had a pretty good relationship with his brother but Itachi was older and did things all older siblings did to the younger ones: get under their skin and tease.

“You’re not supposed to know.”

He only wished he could smack that stupid, shit eating grin on his brother’s face when he looked up as he straightened.

“How’s Sakura-chan? I assume she enjoyed the anmitsu? Kaa-san was excited when there were fresh red beans and fruit at the market.”

Sasuke frowned when he saw that sly gleam in his brother’s eyes.

“She’s fine. She was happy to see the anmitsu in Kaa-san’s bento.”

“Should I expect to be an uncle soon?”

Sasuke sputtered. He was sure he was red in the face.

“You know, sudden storm and all. Your control over your own powers is incredible but…” 

He couldn’t even dignify that with a response and stomped away.

“Get to work, it’s evening already, Nii-san! I don’t have rain scheduled for the evening so the moon should be bright in the sky.”

He did at least manage to get the last word, as he called out to his moon god brother over his shoulder. A hollow victory.

.

.

.

.

The frown on his face melted away as soon as he laid his eyes on her: sweet smile, bright eyes, dimpled cheeks. Leaning forward, hand still on the door, the other bracing himself using the jamb, he kissed her slowly. He felt her move her hands to his chest for balance, Sakura tiptoeing and leaning up to meet him halfway.

“Hi.”

Her voice was whisper soft as she bit her lower lip, like she was shy.

“I didn’t expect you tonight. I thought you were having dinner with Tsunade.”

He stepped aside to let her in.

“Mmm, I thought so too but one of her old friends arrived with a pack of cards and some highly sought after sake.”

He smirked when she raised the bottle she was carrying. Sake.

“You managed to steal that from under her nose?”  _ Clever girl. _

“It was a gift! I don’t think even I would escape Shishou’s wrath if I ever stole a bottle from her.”

Sakura’s laugh was light and melodious as she ducked under his arm to make her way inside. Heat started to pool in his belly as he watched her twist halfway to stare at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Hot sake for tonight?”

He closed the door and locked it in time to see her make her way to his kitchen, hips swaying enticingly.

“Please.”

.

.

.

.

He didn’t think there was anything better than having Sakura so close to him, the pair of them at the center of his bed, the young goddess straddling him, naked, as she kissed the soft spot at the corner of his jaw beneath his ear. Her hand was between them, wrapped around his length, slowly pumping up and down. He was sure she was trying to get him to break, to lose control again and surrender everything to her (not that that hasn’t already happened but it was fun to see her do this). She peppered kisses as she moved up from his jaw to his ear, her lips brushing against the shell of it. 

“Good?”

He could only groan in response, adding more pressure to his grip on her waist. The gasp she let out was sweet and delicious, Sakura undulating against him to spur him on, her hand on him never stopping her stroking. She squeezed down slightly when she got to the base, loosening her hold to let her fingers dance at the tip and gather more of his pre to slick him even further, the drag of her nails against the most sensitive parts of him sending shivers down all the way to the tips of his toes.

“What,” he hissed, shutting his eyes when she thumbed over his slit. He breathed through clenched teeth before continuing. “Do you think?”

He nearly groaned in disappointment when she peeled her lips away from him, the fact that she pressed her forehead against his appeasing him though.

“Sasuke-kun?”

His mind was whirling. She sounded nervous but it was hard to concentrate on anything your girlfriend was saying when she had her small, delicate hand around you, hard nipples brushing against your arm, and your vision was crossing while you tried to figure out whether you wanted to focus on her large, doe eyes or her kiss swollen lips.

“Yes?”

He bucked his hips upwards, thankful she decided then to wrap her hand completely around him for a tighter fit.

“I’m pregnant.”

His eyes widened as he peeled away to look at her properly, mouth hanging open and nostrils flaring. He should have suspected something when she served him the hot sake but chose tea for herself. She never passed up a chance to drink something good.

She was a little fidgety but she kept her eyes locked with his, her hand still firm around him. He flipped them, forcing Sakura flat on his bed with her pink hair splayed on his dark sheets, bright and glowing. The blush on her cheeks spread down to the tops of her breasts and her lips seemed even more plush and inviting as he stared down at her.

“How long?”

His voice came out low and gravelly as he bent down and kissed her, rolling his hips at a leisurely pace for long, deep strokes against her hand.

“Found out a few hours ago.”

He watched her squirm beneath his gaze, his eyes dark and head starting to get foggy. He braced one forearm beside her head, the other snaking down her midline to tangle briefly with the damp thatch of curls between her legs before brushing against her wet wet folds and toying at the entrance. He nudged her legs open and she spread them out obediently, pushing as wide as she could go.

“Sasuke-kun!”

He didn’t realize how much breathier her voice could get when he pushed two fingers inside of her, scissoring them wide to stretch her open, all while moving his hips to chase his release with the use of her hand. He pushed another finger inside of her as he slotted his lips against hers, drinking in her voice as he pushed for their shared release. Sakura was pregnant and carrying his child. Their child.

.

.

.

.

The dawn light filtered through his curtains. He’d been awake for a while now but didn’t dare move. She was so beautiful and peaceful in his arms, curled in towards him, chest rising and falling slowly to the even cadence of her breathing. He was leaning on his side, propping up the side of his head with his hand, the other one brushing away the hair that had fallen over her face before moving to cradle her cheek. He didn’t think she could be any more beautiful but here she was, the mother of his unborn child. He could spend hours just watching her like this. His hand stilled when she squirmed under his touch.

“Morning, Sasuke-kun.”

He felt her lean into his palm, watching as her lips curved up softly into a smile when she finally opened her eyes halfway, looking at him through her lashes.

“Marry me.”

He noticed the languor in her movements as she cupped his face in turn and pulled him down.

“Yes.”

He didn’t think she could ever kiss him more sweetly than this.

.

.

.

.

The silence in the room was heavy after he had announced the news to his family. His father’s expression was implacable as always and his mother was covering her mouth with her hands in surprise. Itachi was being a nuisance as always with the wide grin on his face as he leaned his elbow on the table and cradled his chin. The news must have been shocking if neither of his parents chastised his older brother for doing just that.

“I expect the ceremony to be some time soon. I want the baby to be born as an Uchiha.”

Sasuke stared at his father, jaw dropping. Before he could say anything to counter his father, Fugaku spoke.

“Do you need any help moving your things, Sakura-chan? I suspect not but I’d like to offer just the same.”

It wasn’t like they were keeping their… arrangements a secret, but they hadn’t officially moved in with each other. Awkward and blunt as it was, it was probably the closest thing to approval and acceptance they’d get from his father. Besides, Fugaku was hardly ever familiar with anyone, even to his own children, but he had taken to Sakura quite easily. She had a charm that made it easy to like her. Not everyone did, granted, especially those who had an eye on somehow digging their claws into the Uchiha name, and perhaps that made Fugaku all the more protective, in his own brusque way.

“No, that’s alright, Fugaku-san.” From the corner of his eye, he could see the surprise on her face melt away into affection.

“Tou-san is fine. You’ll be joining the family soon, after all.” The eldest Uchiha stood and Sasuke fought to keep his back straight as his father looked at him. “Finally officially, that is.”

“I suppose I should call you Imouto now.” 

Sasuke hated the smug smile Itachi directed his way before his brother swooped Sakura into his arms, hugging her as tightly as he could. Still, he’d forgive him if only for the amused huff of laughter that escaped Sakura as Itachi lifted her just a little bit off the floor. Turning to face his mother, his heart warmed at the wide, affectionate smile on Mikoto’s face as her gaze flitted between him and Itachi and Sakura. They weren’t the most demonstrative people by any means. This was more than he could ever ask for.

“Congratulations to you both, Sasuke, Sakura-chan.”

Mikoto’s voice was sweet and melodic. He wondered how his parents ever fell in love, polar opposites that they were.

“Thank you.” Sakura paused as Itachi finally let her down and stepped aside. He saw her swallow down the lump in her throat from the side of his eye. “Thank you, Kaa-san.”

His mother beamed.

.

.

.

.

They’re almost done packing away what’s left of her belongings in her home. It was already mostly empty with a few knick knacks here and there, but still clean and well-maintained. He wasn’t sure why they even bothered to keep separate places ever since they started seeing each other, most of her things already in his estate. She still had pictures on top of her dressers and on the wall, a good number of them with Tsunade and Shizune, some with her friends, but his gaze fell on the one on her side table. It was a picture of her with his family, candid and secretly taken, likely by Naruto (idiot sun god) with how shaky the shot was. He can’t remember when it was taken but it was sometime ago.

“It was for Itachi’s birthday. I think that was when I met your family for the first time.”

He turned sideways to look at Sakura, watching as her slim fingers reached out to touch the frame.

“I was so nervous back then, you know. All the things I’ve heard about your father, how you’d never dated before me, how quickly everything moved from when we went out the first time before we slept together. I thought your parents would hate me or something.”

He took her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers.

“You didn’t need to worry about all that. They already loved you when they met you.” He stared into the endless depths of her spring green eyes. “They’ve loved you even more since. I think my parents love you even more than they’ve ever loved me, maybe even Itachi.”

He smirked as her cheeks turned red at his declarations.

“Why’s that?” Her voice was soft but it was loud in his ears.

“Didn’t I ever tell you they’ve always wanted a daughter?” He moved to stand behind her, burying his nose in her hair to breathe in the sweet, bright scent of her shampoo. He let his hands rest on top of her belly, feeling a shiver running down his spine when she put hers on top.

“Besides, I would have fought for you if they didn’t. There’s never been anyone else but you, Sakura. There will never be anyone else but you.” His voice grew gravelly as he turned his head slightly to brush his lips against her ear. “Thank you.”

He let his hands splay wide on top of her belly as he pressed his forehead on the crook of her shoulder, shivering when he felt her reach back and put her hand on top of his head.

“Thank you too, Sasuke-kun.”

He didn’t know what she was so thankful for, she was the one carrying his child, but he’d take anything and everything she’d give him.

.

.

.

.

The ceremony was small, much to Naruto’s and Ino’s dismay (good, he couldn’t stand how noisy they were going to be even with their begging and promising they’d be quiet). It was just his family, Tsunade, who took her in and trained her, and Shizune, her adoptive sister, their gazes trained to the end of the corridor as they waited for Sakura to come out to begin the procession. He felt his throat catch as he watched Sakura turn the corner and make her way to him. He could see just a hint of her cherry lips and flushed skin from under her  _ wataboshi _ , her head bowed slightly and her hands hidden in the sleeves of her  _ shiromuku _ .

He saw the slight quake of her hands each time she took the cups for the  _ san-san-kudo _ from him. He couldn’t blame her for being nervous. He was too, not that they had any reason to be, but the solemnity of everything put a heavy weight on their shoulders. With each sip of the sake, however, he felt the burden almost melt away completely and with the ninth and last intake of the alcohol, he felt almost weightless and free.

They recited their vows in low, hushed voices, to the Uchiha deities before them and the Senju ancestors of Tsunade who had guided her along the way despite not being of the same blood. He really couldn’t help the tremble in his hand when he held hers to put the wedding ring on.

He had given her a rose gold engagement ring, two thin bands of rose gold, with a space between each other, and set in a scalloped pavé, the center stone an oval cut two and a half carat diamond. The wedding band he slid on her finger was set in a similar scalloped pavé but with a gap in the center, the oval cut diamond slotting in perfectly. The nervousness he had seemed to transfer to her when she slipped his wedding band on his finger, a simple white gold band with a ribbon twist in the center that looked like a Mobius strip. He couldn’t see anything else but the top of Sakura’s  _ wataboshi _ , her head still down, couldn’t feel anything except the cool metal around his finger and the warmth of her hand.

.

.

.

.

He wanted to strangle Naruto for being so boisterous at the reception but the fact that he was making Sakura smile stayed his hand, if only for a little while.

.

.

.

.

He was, in fact, very nearly strangled when they finally told their respective blonde best friends (he insisted Naruto wasn’t that but the sun god just said Sasuke didn’t want to admit it, and Ino and Sakura stared at him with amused expressions) that they were expecting a baby. He could still hear Naruto’s loud, booming voice in his ears and Ino bawling and wailing in the arms of his wife, demanding that she be made the baby’s godmother. He couldn’t even hear anything else when he realized what he just called Sakura in his mind.  _ His wife _ .

.

.

.

.

“Sakura-chan?”

He stared as she looked up from her embroidery to face his mother.

“I have something for you.”

Mikoto was smiling as she beckoned his wife to go to her by the fireplace. He had watched her grow with each passing day, the gentle swell of her belly and the soft glow on her face. She was due in a month or so, when winter would melt and spring would bloom. He didn’t think it possible she could grow more and more beautiful, but she exceeded his expectations a thousandfold. His gaze was caught by the twinkle of the diamonds on her hand, her fingers curling softly as she tucked back her hair and made her way to the hearth.

“I should have given this to you when you married into the family, but it had slipped my mind with the preparations for the baby.”

He watched her muscles stiffen in surprise but relax as she reached out for the gift in his mother’s hands: a dainty ruby magatama pendant,, on a white gold chain, long enough for the red stone to rest at the base of her throat.

“It’s a custom for Uchiha mothers, you see, to give their new children this necklace.”

He swore he heard Sakura hiccup and collapse into his mother’s arms.

.

.

.

.

They named her Sarada, born just a few days after Sakura should have been all those centuries ago. Sasuke could only vaguely remember everyone leaving the room to give them privacy as he fell to his knees by her bed, clutching her free hand firmly, their daughter nestled gently in her other arm.

“ _ Thank you. _ ”

There weren’t enough words to express his gratitude for the world giving him Sakura and their daughter, but these were all he could manage.

  
_ “Thank you _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as steamy ended up super sweet. I enjoyed writing from Sasuke’s POV for this one :3
> 
> Here are the references I used for this fic!
> 
> [Japanese Wedding Kimono 1](https://questionjapan.com/blog/location-guides/japanese-wedding-kimono/)  
> [Japanese Wedding Kimono 2](https://japanology.org/2018/08/traditional-japanese-wedding-dresses-shinto-style/)  
> [Shinto Weddings](https://japanology.org/2017/08/shinto-weddings-your-complete-guide-to-a-perfect-traditional-japanese-wedding/)  
> [Sakura’s Engagement Ring](https://www.brilliantearth.com/Linnia-Diamond-Ring-\(1/2-ct.-tw.\)-Rose-Gold-BE1D0577-7214418/)  
> [Sakura’s Wedding Ring](https://www.brilliantearth.com/Zeta-Diamond-Ring-Rose-Gold-BE2D26118P/)  
> [Pendant Given to Sakura](https://www.brilliantearth.com/Mobius-Wedding-Ring-White-Gold-BE2M50/>Sasuke%E2%80%99s%20Wedding%20Ring</a>%0A<a%20href=) \- I know this is Red Agate but just… cooperate with me that you can shape rubies into magatama :u if you can make them into cabochon, surely you can make them into magatama-shaped stones
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3
> 
> You can come yell at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/isannacchi)!


End file.
